Surviving Without You
by Antidote to Cynicism
Summary: Rating for Saftey. It had been an awful day for Star, ever since he left.The memory of love has come back to haunt her. The familiar song plays in her head as she thinks of all the love they shared. RobxStar.R&R Plzz!


**Surviving Without You**

**Songfic to Breathe by Faith Hill**

Flying through the clouds, the young princess went. She needed to be alone.

There was no sun to be seen so she used what remaining energy she had, to get back to the tower. It was well past sunset and she was becoming increasingly fatigued.

Within minutes she reached the edge of the roof, completely exhausted. She collapsed atop the "T" and breathed heavily.

Once she calmed down she began to see a familiar seen play out before her. There she was, with Robin. They were sitting down watching the stars. This used to be their favourite spot to come and talk.

Robin sat up and placed a hand on her cheek. She remembered it all too clearly. It was the night they shared their first kiss.

After that day they had never been apart. During battle, leisure, and training they were with one another. They were the happiest couple in the tower.

Starfire recalled one particular day when they had been in her own room.It was the time when Robin taught her how to dance. Not just any dance though, it was the waltz.

She remembered every detail, down to the music playing in the background.

Starfire stood from her position, a little rested. She pretended as though Robin were still present, holding her close. She began to sway to the music in her mind, and she stepped lightly andin impeccable rhythm. There was perfect motion.

* * *

I can feel the magic floating in the air,

Being with you get me that way.

I watch the sunlight dance across your face,

And I've never been this swept away.

* * *

Starfire began to tear up but tried to maintain the harmony. She focused all her thoughts on Robin and 'held' him close.

* * *

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze,

When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms.

The whole world just fades away,

The only thing I hear,

Is the beating of your heart.

* * *

She couldn't hold on any onger and stopped moving. She tore open her eyes and looked into space. Trying to calm herself she began humming the tune to her new favourite song, forgetting he wasn't there and believing he'd never leave.

* * *

'Cause I can feel you breathe,

It's washing over me,

Suddenly I'm melting into you.

There's nothing left to prove,

Baby all we need is just to be.

* * *

She closed her eyes and pictured what happened after the lesson and why the song fit so perfectly. 

A door opened and out of the shadows stepped another young girl. She watched Starfire struggle to suppress the agony.

The girl probed Star's mind and her expression softened. She then retreated to the shadows from whence she came and disappeared.

Starfire never noticed anyone else had been on the roof with her and continued on her quest to recall the wonderful things from times past.

* * *

Caught up in the touch,

The slow and steady rush,

Baby, isn't that the way love's supposed to be?

I can feel you breathe,

Just breathe.

* * *

The girl from the roof glided down the hallways to her room. She sat in front of a crystal ball and began to focus on the ball. It began to float and glow with an eerie black light; it suddenly stopped and a face appeared to be looking at the girl. It was Robin's face. 

"Hello Raven," he said. His voice seemed to be echoing throughout the room; he was now a spirit. Raven who had the powers to contact the spirit world wanted to call Robin back for a short time so he and Starfire could have one last dance.

"Starfire needs you. Don't worry you won't feel a thing," Raven said in her monotone voice.

* * *

In a way I know my heart is waking up,

As all the walls come tumbling down.

I'm closer than I've ever felt before,

And I know,

And you know,

There's no need for words right now.

* * *

Starfire fell to her knees on the roof, and her body quivered with sobs. 

"Star?" came the voice of her deceased lover.

"It's just my mind playing tricks on me," Star whispered. She thought of the time she was hurled into the future and Raven said the same thing. She then realized Raven hadn't been seeing a vision, it was her standing in the room, but she had been shutting her out, not wanting to believe.

"Robin… Is it truly you?" She asked, demurring a bit. As she stood two strong arms embraced her in a tender hug. "How can this be? You are dead, yes?"

"You forget Raven has the power to contact the spirit world. She brought me back, but only for an hour." Robin turned her in his arms so she was facing him, and brought her into a deep kiss. "Ok, Raven," he said over his shoulder, and their song began to play for real.

* * *

'Cause I can feel you breathe,

It's washing over me,

Suddenly I'm melting into you.

There's nothing left to prove,

Baby all we need is just to be.

* * *

Robin led them in beautiful movement to the rhythm, and Raven smiled in the shadows. Though she would never admit it, she liked romance, especially in Beast Boy's and her own relationship. 

Now she watched asRobin and Starfireenjoyed their lastdance together.

* * *

Caught up in the touch,

The slow and steady rush,

Baby, isn't that what love's suppose to be?

I can feel you breathe,

Just breathe.

* * *

Robin stopped their movement and whispered in Star's ear; she giggled and jumped up and down, and then he grabbed the boom box and headed to his room. Star was floating lightly by his side as they walked down the hall in silence. As they walked through the door Starfire could be seen jumping on top of Robin as he reached for the button to close it. All that could be heard from within the room was quiet whispers and laughing.

* * *

Caught up in the touch,

The slow and steady rush,

Baby, isn't that the way love's supposed to be?

I can feel you breathe,

Just breathe.

I can feel the magic floating in the air,

Being with you gets me that way.

* * *

**A/N: ok please review and tell me what you thought. I hope it wasn't too bad…it didn't seem like one of my better stories. Did you lyk it? Did you not? Plz review.**


End file.
